Daddy Daughter Dance
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Valentine's Day sucks...especially when your school is having a Daddy Daughter Dance...and you're the only girl who's father can't make it...since he has that annoying affliction called death. Poor Andria.


**_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new speakers for my iPod so I can annoy my cube mates with my choice of music. Yes, I have cube mates. We work in cubicles. We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. Assimilation is the key to existance._**

* * *

"Reno?" came a sweet, innocent voice. Said red-head looked up and grinned as Niki bounced into his office, hands clasped behind her back as she stood in front of his desk. 

"Hey Baby," Reno replied, leaning over to give her a swift kiss on the lips. "What's up?"

Niki rubbed the toe of her Converses against the floor, looking up at him shyly. "Who are you taking out for Valentine's Day tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Reno grinned and sat back in his chair, hands resting on his lean stomach. "The prettiest girl on the entire Planet, Babe," he answered with a wink. "Axys."

Niki cocked her head, her hair flopping sweetly as she did. Old habit she picked up from her days as pack leader; the action kinda gave her the appearance of an innocent puppy. An innocent puppy with long claws and sharp, pointy teeth. "Huh?" she asked.

Her red-headed boyfriend laughed and leaned forward again, poking her nose. "There's a Daddy/Daughter Valentine's Day Dance at the school tomorrow night," he explained. "So, I'm taking my baby girl on a date."

Niki squealed and jumped into his arms. "That is so CUTE!" she gushed, planting rapid fire kisses on his face and neck. "I can totally handle being alone on Valentine's Day for that! Just...take pictures, okay?"

Reno kissed her back. "I will," he promised. "But you don't have to be alone. Hang out with Feather. Have a girl's night out."

Niki pouted. "Feather's going out with Black," she told him. She brightened. "I might call Yuffie and ask if I can go out with her!"

A red eyebrow arched in approval. "You do that," he encouraged, kissing her nose. "Just...take pictures, okay?"

Niki giggled and nodded, snuggling closer to him. "Pervert," she teased.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Babe."

* * *

Kandi pulled her Harley up in front of Seventh Heaven, kicking the stand down and preparing to go inside to get her daughter when the doors burst opened and said Spawn came rushing out, hastily pulling on her helmet. 

"Andi?" Kandi asked in curiousity.

Andria secured her backpack and hopped on the back of the bike. "Just drive, Mom," she said shakily, waiting for the woman to get back on the bike.

"Are you okay?" the Turk asked as she started the bike back up and pulled into traffic.

"'m fine."

They rode on in silence and reached the parking garage with no further conversation. Andria jumped off the bike and headed toward the main building's elevators. Kandi hurried to catch up with her. "Andi, what's wrong?" she asked as they rode up to their floor.

"Nothing, Mom," she answered with a sigh. "I just really have a lot of homework and I'm really tired. I think I might be coming down with something."

Kandi felt her daughter's forehead, minimal motherly instinct she had kicking in. "You don't _feel_ warm," she commented as the elevator let the off. Andria scanned her eyes first and the apartment opened up instantly.

"You don't always have to have a temperature to be sick," Andria told her softly. She trudged down to her room. "I'm not really hungry, so I think I'll just do my homework and go to bed. Okay?"

The red-streaked Turk blinked, hanging her keys on the hook on the wall. "Sure," she said cautiously. "You want me to make you some soup? It might make you feel better."

"Sure," Andria said going into her room. "Thanks, Mom."

Andria closed the door to her room and leaned up against it, reaching for her remote control and turning on her radio. As soon as the music hit the air, Andria slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, her face buried against her jeans as she cried. It had taken everything she had not to break down in front of her mother, especially since she had been fighting it since after school. Marlene's dress for the dance was so pretty. She was excited that Barrett was coming to town for the event. Kaya had described hers in detail, excitedly explaining how she and Randak had been practicing dance moves for weeks. Axys was all grins as she told but didn't tell what all she and her dad had planned to do as pranks for the annual Daddy/Daughter Dance.

And Andria had just listened, expressing excitement for her friends, while inside her heart was breaking.

Her father was dead.

Well, her biological father was in the kitchen making soup, but Andria really didn't consider that. As far as she was concerned, Kandi was her mom and Zack was her dad; her father she had never met but loved with her entire heart and missed every day of her life since she had found out about him. Wiping her eyes, she rummaged through her backpack and found the flyer for the dance. It showed a silhouette drawing of a man and his daughter, twirling under musical notes with a heart shaped background printed on bright pink paper.

"What do I care anyway?" she snorted, crumbling the paper up and tossing it against her wall, missing her trashcan. "Looks lame anyway."

Rising to her feet, she kicked her backpack aside. She hadn't really lied about the ton of homework. She _did_ have a ton, but she had already finished it over at Marlene's. As for the being tired part, that was true. Putting on a brave front took a lot out of a person. Changing into her pajamas, she grabbed the picture she had claimed as her own of her mom and dad and fell onto the bottom bunk of her bed. Running her fingers over Zack's face, she kissed his image.

"But I would have handled the lame if I could go with you, Daddy," she whispered, clutching the picture to her chest and laying down, silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Kandi fnished the soup and poured it into a bowl with some crackers laying beside it. Setting the items and a lemon lime soda on a tray, she carried it to Andria's room. "Andi, ready to eat?" she asked, stepping inside the clean space of her daughter. 

Andria was sound asleep on her bed, her face streaked with tears. Kandi sat the tray down on the desk and went to her daughter, sitting beside her on the bed. Placing her hand on Andria's forehead, she found she was cool to the touch. "What's wrong with you, Sweetie?" she whispered and kissed her cheek. Andria shifted and the framed picture fell from her arms onto the bed. Kandi lifted it and smiled at the image. "She misses you and she doesn't even know you, Zack. I told you, you were a hero."

Pulling the covers over her daughter and setting the picture on her nightstand, Kandi turned to go. Noticing a bright pink piece of paper on the floor, she bent and picked it up, smoothing out the crinkled paper. Her stomach dropped as she read the flyer. "So that's what this is all about," she whispered, looking back at Andria. She picked up the tray of food and stepped back out into the hall. "I'm sorry, Kiddo."

* * *

Andria didn't go to school the following day, claiming she still felt sick. So, Kandi called into Tseng and told him she wouldn't be in. No sooner had eight o'clock rolled around did her phone ring. 

"Sup?" she answered.

"Hey Baby," came a deep voice laced in bald. "Andi's sick?"

"Allegedly," she snickered, stepping into her home office and closing the door. "She's depressed."

"She's eight fucking years old!" Rude chuckled. "What has she got to be depressed over?"

"Today is Valentine's Day and the school is having a Daddy/Daughter Dance," she explained.

Rude was quiet on the other end of the line. "Oh," he answered softly. "Well. Yeah. That'd do it. Fuck, that depresses me now."

"I know," Kandi sighed, checking her computer and using her remote assistance feature to change Reno's screen saver to scroll 'I'm a Flaming Queen'. "I'm half tempted to use the Green Sludge and pose as her father, but...she's already gotten over the whole reversed genders thing. I'm Mom. Zack is Dad."

"Yeah," he said, his voice quiet. "Happy Valentine's, by the way."

"You too," she said with a smile. "I got you something. If you want to swing by after work and pick it up, you can. I'll order something in. I don't really feel like going out with Andi all sad, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said. "That sounds fine. I got you something, too, so that'll be perfect."

"Cool," she said. "I'll see you after work then."

"Okay, Babe," he said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Kandi hung up and giggled as she watched Reno try to change his screen saver back to the slide show of naked chicks. She opened up Notepad on his screen and typed out 'Boo'. She could almost hear Reno cursing about a haunted computer. Working from home was fun.

* * *

At about noon, someone knocked at the door. Looking through the peep hole she saw an army of flowers attacking her hallway. When she opened the door, the army had depleted to a dozen purple lillies. "Hey," she said to the delivery guy. 

"How's it going?" he said, reading the card. "Andria Fair."

Kandi arched an eyebrow. "Okay, thanks," she said, taking the flowers and tipping the guy. "Andi!" she called, closing the door and heading toward the kitchen.

Andria came out in a pair of black and purple athletic pants and a black hoodie. "What's up?" she asked. She grinned at the flowers. "Nice. Rude get those for you?"

"Actually, they're for you," she said, handing over the card as she placed the flowers on the table, crossing her arms over her chest. "Think they're from Az?"

Andria blushed as she opened the card, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. "It just says 'Love, Your D.R.'," she said. "My doctor? Did you call him and tell him I was sick or something?"

"No," Kandi replied, taking the card, her eyes narrowing. "This better be someone we fucking know or else I'm going to be finding, castrating and gutting a fucking pedaphile."

"For real," Andria shuddered. "Boys are just now starting to not be icky. And I only like silver hair if it's on someone my own age, not some gross old dude with 'fetishes', thank you very much."

"Good girl," Kandi replied, still severely pissed. "I wonder if I can hack into the florist's database and find out who ordered them."

"Knock yourself out," Andria said, flopping down on the couch. "I'm gonna watch TV."

"Have fun with the soap drama," Kandi snorted. "And DVR 'Days' for me. It's getting good."

"I never thought you'd be a soap addict," Andria laughed, flipping through the channels.

"Shut up."

* * *

The florist records simply had D.R., account paid in cash, so nothing could be traced via credit card. Kandi scowled. The more she thought about it, the more she hated this person. Some pervert could be stalking her daughter and she didn't even know who it was. 

At four o'clock, another knock came at the door. Kandi opened up to reveal a delivery person holding a black and purple wrapped package. "Andria Fair?" the person asked.

Kandi grabbed him by the collar. "Who sent you?" she snarled. "Who's the sick fuck that's sending stuff to my eight year old daughter?"

"I-I don't know, Ma'am," he replied shakily. "I was just told to deliver it here. I'm sorry."

Kandi growled and pushed him away, slamming the door in his face. Her mouth dropped. "Ma'am?!" she shrieked. "I'm only fuckin' 27! Godsdamn it!"

"Mom, what the hell?" Andria asked as she came into the living room again. She eyed the package warily. "For me?"

"Yep," Kandi answered, handing it over to her. "This is starting to really piss me off."

Andria tore into the package and revealed the contents. Inside, was a knee length black skirt and a sparkly purple top. "Whoever this dude is, he sure does know what I like," Andria murmured, holding the clothes up. "Mom, this is a little scary."

"It's fucking infuriating, is what it is," she spat out. "Rude'll be here in about an hour. When I tell him what's going on, he'll go out hunting and start cracking some skulls."

Andria held the shirt up to her. "Can I...keep the clothes?" she asked sheepishly.

* * *

Five-thirty rolled around and another knock sounded on the door. "I swear to Shiva, if that is another pedo package, I'm gutting someone!" she yelled, throwing the door open. "I...whoa." 

Rude smirked down at her, handing her a dozen roses. "These are for you," he said, stepping in, his non-Turk uniform black suit pressed to perfection and contrasting nicely with his dark purple silk shirt and tie. "As a peace offering. Hope you don't mind, but I think I'm going to ditch you tonight in favor of another girl."

Kandi blinked, realisation dawning on her. "It was you?" she asked in relief. "You sent Andi the flowers and the outfit?"

Rude nodded. "If she wants to go to the dance tonight, I'd love to take her," he said sincerely, removing his sunglasses and placing them in his pocket. "Think she'll want to go with me?"

The slight hint of apprehension in his voice made her smile. "Let's ask her," she offered. "Andria."

"Sup?" Andria asked, coming out of her room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit! Daddy Baldylocks! You're wearing my colors!"

Rude grinned. "Rude's the one who sent you the flowers and the outfit," Kandi told her.

Rude went over to Andria and knelt down on one knee. "I know I'm not your dad, Andi," he said softly. "But I love you like you're my own daughter. Will you let me take you to the dance tonight?"

Andria bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered, tears prickling her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Rude returned the hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a smile. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Go get changed. I'll be right here."

Andria nodded, her smile a mile wide as she ran back to her room to get dressed. Rude rose to his feet and found himself with an armful of Kandi. "Whoa," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "What was that for?"

Kandi looked up at him and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you," she whispered to him, running her fingers down his face. "I do. So much."

The bald Turk smiled down at her, his fingers shifting through her hair. "We've been together seven years and that's the first time you've ever said that," he said sofly.

"I know," she replied. "But I do, Rude. I've been in love with you for a long time."

He bent down and kissed her lips gently. "I love you, too," he confessed. "I have since the first time I saw you. Probably always will."

"Good," she said pulling him closer to her. "Because guess what?"

Rude arched an eyebrow in question.

"You're stuck with me."

"Good," he replied with a smile, kissing her again.

"Mom, quit making out with my date!" Andria giggled coming out in her new outfit. Her long hair was brushed straight, the red streaks vibrant against the black. Her purple shirt made her violet eyes stand out even more vibrantly than normal. The skirt hit her right above her knees and she wore black tights and knee high boots.

"You look beatiful," Rude told her, offering her his hand. "Shall we?"

"Wait," Andria said. "Mom? What about you?"

Kandi shook her head and smiled. "You guys go and have fun," she said. "I've got a date with Captain Morgan and Captain Jack Sparrow."

Andria rolled her eyes. "She's gonna get drunk off rum while watching Pirates of the Caribbean again."

Rude laughed and kissed his girlfriend's lips. "I'll have her home at a decent hour," he promised. "I love you."

Kandi smiled and kissed him back. "I love you, too," she replied. She bent down and hugged Andria, kissing her cheek. "Have fun, Spawn."

Andria beamed at the spoken words of love. "Finally!" she exclaimed, taking Rude's hand. She grinned up at him. "I just realized what you meant by D.R."

Rude's eyebrow went up before he placed his sunglasses back on. "Oh?" he asked. "What's that?"

Andria smiled and hugged his arm. "Daddy Rude," she said. "And I love you, too."

* * *

It was ten o'clock before they finally got back from the dance. Marlene and Barrett had everyone laughing as the large man carried the small girl around on his shoulders the whole night. Kaya and Randak had impressed everyone with their dance moves. And Axys and Reno had been banned from the next two Daddy/Daughter Valentine's Dances for somehow managing to light the ice sculpture of Cupid on fire. 

Andria and Rude, had just had a good time. They danced for a while and then talked. Talked about what Andria wanted to be when she grew up; about her life in Deepground; about how much she loved and appreciated her mother; and about how much she wished she could have known her father.

And about how happy she was that now she had two father's. One in spirit, and one in flesh.

They eased into the apartment, the DVD menu for At World's End flashing on the screen as the music played. Kandi was asleep on the couch, a barely touched bottle of rum on the coffee table. Rude squeezed Andria's shoulder. "Go on to bed," he whispered. "I'll take care of your mom."

"You staying the night?" she asked hopefully.

Rude thought about it and nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I have some extra clothes here. I think I will."

Andria smiled and hugged him. "Good," she said. "Then I'll see you at breakfast."

"Yeah," he replied, returning the hug.

The little girl turned her face up to him and gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. "Good night," she whispered. "And thanks."

Rude smiled. "My pleasure," he said.

Andria hugged him tighter. "I love you, Daddy Rude."

"I love you, too, Kiddo. Good night."

Andria released him and smiled again before turning into her room and closing her door. Rude bent down and scooped his girlfriend up in his arms, carrying her into her room. He pulled her pants off, leaving her in just her t-shirt and panties and stripped down to his boxers, laying beside her on the bed. Pulling her into his arms, he breathed a contented sigh, knowing he would sleep well tonight with Kandi and Andria under the same roof as him. He had his own apartment, but without them, he wasn't home. This, right now, was home.

Kandi stirred in her sleep and pulled herself closer against him. "How was the dance?" she asked sleepily.

"Good," he whispered, trailing his fingers up her arms. "Had a lot of fun."

"'m glad," she said. "'m glad you stayed."

He kissed the top of her head. "Me too," he answered.

Kandi sighed contentedly. "Why...don't you stay for always?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes starting to drope.

"Stay," she repeated. "Here. With us. Lot's of room."

Rude blinked. "You want me to move in with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a sleepy smile, her eyes closed. "Cool?"

Rude closed his eyes, a pleased smile on his lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Yeah," he answered. "Cool."

* * *

**_A/N: Aren't I a sap? So much fluff! Review please, before I'm overrun with fluffiness._**


End file.
